Family Matters
by Maethorni
Summary: Faramir and Eowyn must teach his children some important life lessons. My 1st story. Please read and review! K just in case.


Family Matters

Faramir smiled happily as he sat in his study. He heard his children playing in the next room. His smile broadened when Éowyn entered. She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. She had a nervous smile on her face.

"What is on your mind, my love?" Faramir asked. Before Éowyn could answer he heard two of his children screaming. Faramir jumped to his feet and ran to the other room with Éowyn right behind him.

When he entered he saw his ten-year-old, half-Elf niece Silmarien and five-year-old son Elboron trying to control the three-year-old twins Boromir and Farawyn. Éolyn, his two-year-old was crying from her crib because all of the commotion.

"What is going on?" Faramir asked sternly. The twins faces were red with anger and tears were streaming down their faces.

"Ada!" Farawyn exclaimed and she ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his knees. Boromir ran to Éowyn doing the same. Silmarien went and rocked Éolyn back to sleep.

"Ada, _he_ took _my_ toy from _me_," Farawyn said, pointing at her twin.

"Then _she_ shoved _me_-" Boromir began.

"And then _he_ pushed _me_ to the ground-"

"_I_ wouldn't have pushed _you_ if _you_ didn't shove _me_-"

"Enough!" Faramir said. The twins looked ready to get into another fight.

"First, Boromir, you don't take things from others," Éowyn said. Farawyn stuck her tongue out at Boromir and he glared at her. Then Éowyn looked at her daughter. "And you don't hit." This time Boromir stuck his tongue out getting a scowl from Farawyn. "Boromir, you don't hit either."

"But Naneth-" the twins began. Éowyn and Faramir knelt to get to the twins eye level.

"You don't take things from others without asking-" Éowyn began.

"But I _did_ ask," Boromir protested.

"Did you ask nicely?" Boromir looked down. "If someone is playing with something and you ask don't take it without asking nicely. If they say no then you wait your turn." Éowyn looked at her son who sat on her knee. Faramir raised Farawyn onto his own.

"You do not hurt others just because they make you mad," Faramir said. Farawyn looked down.

"But what are you supposed to do?" the twins asked together.

"Tell them what their doing is upsetting you and ask the to please stop," Éowyn said.

"What if they don't stop?" Farawyn asked.

"Come to either Ada or me," Éowyn said. "Tell us what is going on before things get out of hand."

"It is never alright to hurt your family or friends," Faramir said.

"Why?" Boromir asked.

"Do you like it when you are hurt?" The twins shook their heads. "Do you think think that others like to be hurt?" The twins shook their heads again.

"No, Ada."

"You have to treat others the way you want to be."

"Yes, Naneth."

"Now Boromir ask your sister to forgive you." Boromir nodded and he walked to Farawyn. "I'm sorry for taking your toy and hurting you. Would you forgive me?"

Farawyn nodded. Faramir nudged her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you either. Forgive me?"

"Alright," Boromir said and the twins grabbed each others' forearm then hugged. After another minute they went off to go play nicely together.

Éowyn leaned her head on Faramir's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad they now know what's right." Faramir nodded.

"It's interesting. We have many children yet we had only one sibling. I never really thought we would have children so close but I am glad that they are."

"What would you think if we had another one?" Éowyn asked. Faramir's face lit up.

"We are going to have another child?" Faramir asked excitedly and Éowyn nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Shall we go ahead and tell the children?"

Éowyn got up and walked over to her children. "Your Ada and I need to tell you something important." Faramir stood up.

"Is Naneth going to have another baby?" Elboron asked. Everyone was shocked by his guess. The twins looked at each other and then to their mother. Éowyn smiled.

"Yes."

"Is it boy or a girl?" Boromir asked.

"We do not know yet," Faramir said trying not to laugh at the twins confused faces.

"How can you not know if Naneth has a boy or a girl?" Farawyn asked.

"Well, the baby isn't here yet?"

"Where is the baby?" Boromir asked.

"In Naneth's belly," Elboron said.

"I'm serious," Boromir said placing his hands on his hips.

"So am I," Elboron said.

"Is baby really in your belly?" Farawyn asked Éowyn. Éowyn smiled and nodded. "Were we all in there?"

"Only your siblings."

"Why isn't the baby here with us having fun and playing?" Boromir asked. Both of the twins looked at Éowyn's belly in shock and confusion.

"Because the baby isn't ready yet."

"When will the baby be ready to come?" Boromir asked.

"In about six months."

"Six months!" the twins exclaimed. "That's forever away."

"No, it's not. I noticed that time flies when you have fun," Silmarien said.

"Really?" the twins asked astonished.

"Yes," Éowyn said.

"But why can't baby come now?" Farawyn asked.

"Because the baby will come when he or she is ready." Faramir looked at his daughter who's face had fallen. "Why don't you go find something to do while you wait."

"But I don't want to wait."

"Sometimes you have to be patient. Patience is a good thing. We had to be patient while we waited for you and Boromir to come..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I remember waiting," Silmarien said.

"Why don't you all go play," Éowyn said. "It will help pass time."

"Can I draw a picture for our baby brother or sister?"

"That is a wonderful idea!"

"Me too! Can I?" Boromir asked.

"Of course, let's all draw a picture for the baby." With that they all started to draw pictures. Faramir and Éowyn did a picture of all of the baby's siblings but they left room so they could add the child in. Silmarien drew some of the scenery around their house. Boromir drew a picture with a rainbow above their house. Farawyn drew some horses and Éolyn insisted on being allowed to 'dwaw picture' so she scribbled some flower-like shapes. Each of the drawings were hung up in the nursery.

Éowyn had a baby boy six months later and everyone loved him. They named him Éoden and his siblings all were awestruck by him.


End file.
